Pancakes
by mistakesinmagic
Summary: What starts off as a simple night in for the Torres-Robbins family soon turns into something a little more. Callie starts making dinner, and then sexiness ensues. Cute but sexy one-shot featuring your favorite lesbians, Callie and Arizona. Rated M for sexual/adult content, themes, and language.


**Hi guys! I know I haven't updated anything in a while, and I apologize for that. But I will have new stuff up soon, I promise! I'm almost finished with the fourth chapter of A Love Like No Other, so my readers of that, be patient! It's coming soon. For now, I wrote a short one-shot to hold you guys over until that comes out. It's basically just smut, but kind of cute at the same time. Enjoy!**

"I love you, you know that?"

Arizona's hand was curled around the stem of a hot pink wine glass, a present from Bailey to Callie and Arizona for their last anniversary. She was sitting at the counter in the kitchen, perched on top of one of the bar stools as she took delicate sips of the white wine in her cup. She was eyeing Callie across the top of the counter, eyeing her ass especially, which was practically in her face as she rummaged through the cabinets below the marble countertop.

"Are you drunk already?" Callie pulled out a skillet from a pile of metal, not even batting an eye at the loud clanging sounds that followed. She shoved the rest of the pots and pans back into the cabinet and then slammed the door shut before standing up and setting the pan on top of the stove. "Seriously, Arizona? It's been like two minutes since I gave you that wine."

"I'm not drunk." Arizona chuckled, biting down on her bottom lip as her wife turned one of the burners on and then set the pan down on top of it. Callie grabbed a can of vegetable oil and sprayed some of it into the pan, letting it sizzle as she set the can down on the counter beside the stove. "I just love you, that's all. You and your sexy, sexy body."

Callie was making pancakes; she and Arizona were having breakfast for dinner, despite the fact that Sofia was with Callie's father that night, since he was in town for a few days. They were really enjoying having the house to themselves, without the craziness of a toddler running around, so when Callie suggested a fun, easy dinner, Arizona was more than happy to comply. But here she was, staring at Callie's ass as she cooked their food, aroused to the point where she was squirming on the stool. She was just happy Sofia wasn't around to stop her from actually doing anything about it.

"Oh, is that right?" Callie glanced at Arizona over her shoulder, giving her a quick wink before reaching to the left of her to grab the bowl of pancake batter off of the counter. She didn't see Arizona as she downed the rest of her wine rapidly, setting the glass on top of the island and then raising off of her stool. She couldn't take another second of staring at her wife right in front of her and just sitting there, doing nothing.

"It is _so _right," Arizona slid her arms around Callie's waist from behind, making her wife jump slightly. She nestled her face into the side of Callie's neck, breathing in the wonderful-smelling perfume she was wearing along with her wife's signature scent. "I love you so much, Calliope, and I definitely need to do something about it?"

"N-Now?" Callie asked as Arizona's lips latched onto the side of her neck, passionately kissing the tan skin found there. She set the bowl of batter back down onto the counter with shaking hands, leaning back the slightest bit into her wife's touch.

"Yes, now." Arizona bit down on Callie's pulse point, right in the crook of her neck and her shoulder, eliciting a sharp squeak from the Latina. She ran her hands down her wife's sides, letting them rest on her ample hips. Callie was wearing silk tonight, a gorgeous black top paired with a violet skirt. Arizona just couldn't get enough of how beautiful her wife looked, and she certainly wasn't going to let such beauty go to waste. "Good lord, are you stunning."

Callie let her eyes flutter shut, skin prickling excitedly as Arizona's hands snuck under her shirt and slid over her smooth skin. She frantically reached towards the stove with a shaky hand as her wife began to pull her away from it, snapping the burner off quickly. Arizona spun the two of them around and then pushed the larger woman against the island roughly, slamming their lips together. In seconds the two women were tangled in each other, Arizona's hands submersed in Callie's thick hair and Callie's hands tugging and yanking on Arizona's blue cashmere top.

"Clothes. Off . Now." Arizona pulled away from the kiss, smirking as Callie let out a disappointed whimper. She pushed her wife's hands off of her, almost laughing at the look of surprise on Callie's face. It wasn't often that Arizona was controlling, at least with her wife. Callie knew how tough she could be at work, when she needed a team of surgeons to do things exactly right, but she was almost never like that at home. "I'm in charge tonight."

Callie nodded meekly, obeying orders as Arizona stood in front of her, glaring at her with her hands on her hips. Callie was naked in the blink of an eye, not even wearing her shoes as she blushed bright pink before her wife. She was leaning back against the island, chocolate eyes wide and pleading as she gazed up at the blond woman across from her.

Arizona licked her lips, eyes surveying over the orthopedic surgeon's gorgeous form. Callie's skin was tinted a slight pink, so clear and soft on every inch of her body. Her legs were crossed, the juncture between them forming a perfect triangle with just a tiny bit of dark hair sticking out from the bottom of it. Her large breasts hung before Arizona, nipples standing erect from the cool air blowing over them. Callie's face was the prettiest of all, her dark brown eyes shining and cherry red lips pursed as she waited for Arizona to make a move. And Arizona did, stepping out of her shoes before beginning to undress herself. Eventually she was as naked as her wife, clothes in a pile on the tiled floor, forgotten.

"Turn around." Arizona motioned with her finger, loving how Callie obeyed her immediately, spinning around so her perfectly rounded ass was now facing the blonde. Arizona stepped toward her wife, snaking an arm around her waist and leaning down so her lips were level with the Latina's ear. Callie let a breathy moan escape, arousal from the mixture of Arizona's breath in her ear and her breasts pushing against her back. "Now, let me fuck you senseless, my dear."

Arizona didn't waste any time in going slow; she jammed a hand between Callie's thighs, pushing them apart so she could fit her fingers down there comfortably. She cupped the other woman's mound, biting down on Callie's shoulder gently when she groaned. Then she ran her fingertips through her wife's slick folds, impressed with how wet Callie was already. She separated her swollen skin and teased her wife's sensitive entrance, loving how Callie squirmed beneath her.

"Tell me what you want," Arizona husked, applying the slightest bit of pressure on Callie's clit before releasing her fingers, leaving them to rest between her slippery folds once more. "What do you want me to do to you, baby?"

"Fuck me," Callie whined, hips jerking back as she tried to gain friction from her partner's teasing fingers. She bit down on her bottom lip, dropping her head so her eyes came in contact with the blue-green of the marble below her. "I want to be fucked, Arizona. Fuck me so hard I can't see straight, please."

Arizona complied immediately, pushing three fingers into her already tight wife. Callie's eyes opened wide, her mouth stretched into a shocked O. Arizona began to pump in and out of her roughly, her arm still curled around Callie's waist protectively as she pleasured her. Callie's hips were jerking in time with Arizona's thrusts, pants and occasional grunts coming out of her mouth. After a few minutes of heavy thrusting, Arizona released the arm around Callie's waist, pressing her torso up against her wife's back for support instead. She used her now free hand to reach down in front of her wife, finding her clit and circling it with two fingers.

"Oh!" Callie gasped, body jumping backwards in surprise. Arizona pinned her against the counter, fingers still pushing in and out of her at a hard, steady pace. Callie was beginning to tighten around her fingers so she curled them deep inside of her, hitting that sweet spot in her wife that only she knew how to find. Callie cried out in pleasure, eyes screwing shut so tightly it was almost painful. Arizona continued to fuck her, picking up pace in order to hear Callie let out strangled moans. She flicked and rubbed her wife's throbbing clit, practically being able to feel the intense amounts of pleasure it caused to rocket through the tan woman's body.

"I-I'm…_oh, fuck_. I'm gonna...I'm close…" Callie grunted, her legs shaking as her muscles tightened even more with Arizona's every thrust. She rocked her hips against her wife's hand, overjoyed with how much deeper she could get the pale fingers to go and how much friction it put on her clit. She was gripping the edge of the counter with both hands, holding on so tight that her knuckles were splotched white. "I'm so close, baby. I'm going to f-fucking come."

"Then come." Arizona bit down hard on Callie's shoulder, giving one last deep, pounding thrust and a hard push on her clit. Callie came immediately, screaming Arizona's name as she flew over the edge, her body spasming and twitching against the counter. She bent over the edge of it, ass in the air as Arizona slowly pushed in and out of her, fingers drawing lazy circles around her clit as she brought her down from her intense high.

When it was finally over, Callie slid down the edge of the counter, landing in a pile on the linoleum floor. She pulled a sweaty, tuckered-out Arizona into her lap, holding her tightly as her thighs still twitched momentarily with aftershocks from her orgasm. The blonde rested her head on Callie's chest, yellow silk sticking to tan flesh and her entire body moving as Callie breathed beneath her.

"That was incredible," Arizona breathed finally, weakly lifting her head to smile up at her wife. Callie kissed her on the forehead, reaching up to tuck a lock of damp hair behind Arizona's ear. She rubbed the pale woman's back, grinning contently as Arizona hummed and curled comfortably against her. "I love it when you come that hard. I love you, Callie. So, so much."

"You told me." Callie laughed, planting one more kiss to the top of Arizona's head before leaning back against the counter, letting her eyes drift shut with exhaustion. "When I was making pancakes, remember?"


End file.
